Vehicles, in particular road vehicles, are increasingly being fitted with driver assistance systems, which assist the driver of the vehicle in driving the vehicle and performing driving maneuvers. In some instances, such driver assistance systems include camera surround view systems having one or more vehicle cameras. These vehicle cameras supply camera images, which are displayed to the driver of the vehicle on a display unit of the vehicle. These camera images assist the driver, for example when reversing the vehicle or parking the vehicle in a parking space.
In many cases conventional vehicles also have a navigation system, which provides positional data of the vehicle and guides the driver along a route to a navigation destination. Here the driver is able to follow a route from a street map that is displayed, and direct the vehicle to the travel destination by following the instructions from the navigation system.
During the journey to his travel destination, the driver will often notice certain objects located in the vehicle environment, such as buildings or prominent landmarks, which are of interest to him for a number of reasons. If, for example, a driver is travelling in his vehicle through a city or district, or through an industrial park or similar, they may notice certain objects, especially buildings, about which they would like more information. For example, the driver may wish to know which corporation owns an office building. A driver passing through a city in his vehicle may also identify objects of interest about which they would like to find out more.
Conventional camera surround view systems or driver assistance systems do not allow the driver to receive immediate information on the objects of interest to them in the video image stream and/or the camera images displayed.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and a device allowing the driver to receive additional information on interesting objects in the vehicle environment. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.